Sepatu
by Kriwil
Summary: Kita sadar ingin bersama. Namun, tak bisa apa-apa. Terasa lengkap, bila kita berdua. Terasa sedih bila kita di rak berbeda/NARUSASU/Ganti Summary!/NewbieNewbie


**Sepatu**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Sepatu © Tulus**

**Belibet amat sih, disclaimernya. Ehehe.. Btw, ini pacarnya Kriwil alias Neng Kyuu Si Kitsune loh.. yang bikin prolognya Roar.. Chapter 2 masih dikerjain sama si Kriwil. Fanfic nya si Kriwil yang bagian chapter 1 mesti aku kerjain. Soalnya Kriwil suka gemeter ngetik chapter awal.. xixixi.. buka aib!**

**Oh, ya! Ngedengerin ff ini baiknya ama ngedengarin lagunya Tulus yang Sepatu. Enak! _Well,_semua lagu Tulus enak bagiku sih.. Yosh! Cukuplah lisan terucap. Sekarang waktunya baca fanfic! Silahkan**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum mentap matahari yang bersinar dengan riangnya. Ia berlari kearah Sasuke yang menunggunya didepannya sambil merengut. Ia mengacak rambut raven milik Sasuke dan meminta maaf.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi kerumah peristirahatan milik Uchiha. Ia membantu Minato dan ayah Sasuke mengangkat barang barang kedalam mobil yang ditumpangi Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat. Tinggal menunggu ibunya dan ibu sasuke membawa keranjang piknik dari dalam dapur. Itachi tidak ikut karena ia sedang mengerjakan skripsi bersama teman kuliahnya.

Ia mendekati Sasuke yang menaruh barang-barang untuk memancing kedalam mobil yang akan ditumpanginya. Ia berjinjit dan berjalan perlahan. Mencoba mengageti Sasuke. Tapi, harus urung begitu ayahnya memanggilnya untuk segera berangkat. Ia menggerutu karena Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ia akan mengagetinya.

Ia sedikit kesal karena usahanya tak berhasil. Tapi.. sepertinya ia akan mencobanya lagi nanti dirumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Uchiha. Well, mereka memang selalu bersama, kan? Bahkan mereka telah mengenal sejak taman kanak-kanak. Mereka memang tak terpisahkan, ya kan?

Engh.. iya, kan?

Entah mengapa pikiran mengenai dirinya yang akan berpisah dengan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya takut—

—_Hell!_ Apa ia berpikir bahwa ia takut berpisah dengan Sasuke? Pikiran macam apa itu! Lagipula, ia tak akan bersama Sasuke sampai menikah bukan?

_Tapi.. _tidak ada salahnya dengan Sasuke, kan? Ia juga telah mendapat surat cinta dari teman sejak kecilnya itu kemarin.

Naruto tersenyum lebar atas pemikirannya tersebut. Ia sedikit berlari menuju mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Sasuke. Duduk dikursi kemudi dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran disebelahnya.

Sang blonde mendekatkan kepalanya karah sang raven untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir kissable Sasuke. Yang dicium pun hanya dapat mematung setelah kejadian tersebut. Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto yang tersenyum menawan dikursi kemudi.

" Aku menerimamu. Jadi, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi kekasihku, oke? " ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman menawannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Sebelum memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Ia menghirup aroma maskulin teman masa kecilnya— yang sekarang berganti menjadi kekasihnya. Detik ini.

" Tapi.. bagaimana jika hubungan kita ditentang oleh orangtua kita, Naruto? " tanyanya yang masih menghirup ceruk leher sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke dan menecup dahinya. Ia menatap dalam pada Sasuke.

" Jika mereka memutuskan untuk menjauhkan kita, coba terimalah. Karena, bagaimanapun mereka orangtua kita. Apapun yang menjadi keinginan mereka harus kita patuhi— "

"—Tapi aku tak ingin berpisah darimu! Apa kau tak lelah selalu dikendalikan oleh mereka? Naruto! Aku bos— "

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke. Yang lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan yang ganas. Tarian lidah. Gesekan antar dua bibir. Semuanya bersatu dengan perasaan mereka.

Amarah.

Kesedihan.

Cinta.

Semuanya tercampur aduk dengan sekali ciuman yang menyatukan dua jiwa. Yang satu meluapkan amarah. Yang satu lagi membalas dengan penuh cinta.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya segera mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke menunduk dalam. Merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia sadar bahwa mereka memang harus menuruti apa yang dikatan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

_Bagaikan sepatu yang mati tak berjiwa. Hanya bisa digerakkan oleh pemakainya.._

Dan akhirnya mereka mulai berangkat dengan keheningan melekat.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

Sasuke dan Naruto memindahkan barang-barang kedalam rumah kayu salah satu rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Uchiha. Hanya mereka berdua. Karena Minato segera menggeret Fugaku untuk menonton acara bola. Entah ada acara bola sesungguhnya atau memang mau mengerjai Fugaku.

Sasuke mengusap keringat dikeningnya. Barang-barang yang dibawa oleh keluarganya cukup banyak. Entah ini harus disebut liburan atau pindah rumah. Saat akan mengangkat sebuah kardus besar, kardus itu disambar oleh sepasang tangan berkulit tan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dan berbalik untuk membawa kardus itu kedalam rumah.

Kening Sasuke berkerut mendapati sikap Naruto yang memperlakukannya selayaknya perempuan. Ia memberi death glare kepada Naruto yang kembali akan mengangkat sebuah kardus yang cukup besar. Ia menepis tangan Naruto dsn mencoba mengangkat kardus itu sendirian.

" Aku bisa mengangkatnya sendiri " ucapnya ketus. Ia mencoba mengangkat kardus itu. Kardus itu memang cukup berat. Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke terhuyung dan mungkin saja akan menghantam tanah jika tidak dibantu oleh Naruto.

" Sudahlah.. biar kita berdua saja yang mengangkatnya " putus Naruto. Ia membantu Sasuke berdiri sebelum—

_**Duar!**_

Hujan lebat membasahi mereka. _Shit!_ Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihak mereka. Naruto segera menyampirkan jaket yang sejak tadi dipakainya keatas kepala Sasuke dan segera membantu Sasuke untuk membawa kardus besar itu.

Ia tak akan membiarkan sang terkasih untuk kelelahan maupun sakit karena kehujanan.

* * *

_Kita adalah sepasang sepatu_

_Selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu_

_Kita mati bagai tak berjiwa_

_Bergerak karena kaki manusia_

_._

_Aku sang sepatu kanan_

_Kamu sang sepatu kiri_

_Kusenang bila diajak berlari kencang_

_Tapi aku takut kamu kelelahan_

_Ku tak masalah bila terkena hujan_

_Tapi aku takut kamu kedinginan_

* * *

**.**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**.**

" Jadi.. ini ya akhirnya? " tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Didepannya tampak Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. Jauh beda dengan 3 bulan lalu yang memandangnya penuh cinta.

Sasuke mengenakan jas hitam mahal dengan kemeja putih. Nampak menawan dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana hitam. Membuat Naruto ingin merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat dan tak akan melepaskannya. Hanya saja, itu hanya bisa terjadi dalam khayalannya. Nyatanya, yang akan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu nantinya bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda yang nantinya akan menyandang gelar 'Nyonya Uchiha'.

Kedua orang pria ini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Walau sebenarnya, Fugaku Uchiha lah yang menginginkan hubungan keduanya berakhir.

Naruto memang menyadari bahwa hubungan keduanya merupakan sesuatau yang tak lazim. Anomali kalau kata orang. Tapi.. setidaknya, biarlah mereka mengecap dosa terindah ini sebentar saja.

" Kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang, Tuan Uzumaki. Sebentar lagi pernikahanku akan dimulai. Aku tak ingin melihat bibit homosexual berada disini " ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia mendekati pria itu dan mengacak surai ravennya. Si blonde mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan memakaikannya ke leher Sasuke. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu. Sauke menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang matanya mulai mengalirkan cairan bening.

* * *

_Kita sadar ingin bersama_

_Tapi tak bisa apa-apa_

_Kita sadar ingin bersama_

_Tapi tak bisa apa-apa_

_Terasa lengkap bila kita berdua_

_Terasa sedih bila kita di rak berbeda_

_Di dekatmu kotak bagai nirwana_

_Tapi saling sentuh pun kita tak berdaya_

_Cinta memang banyak bentuknya_

_Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu._

* * *

**END**


End file.
